Faith Within Lies
by ReeseAnn
Summary: Starting just before Episode 2.12 then starts to go AU, loosely based on that last two episodes of season 2 and how things should have happened. Guy isn't everything he appears to be. Marian/Guy with much thanks to my beta: Alica.


**Faith Within Lies**

_Nottingham, England 1192_

_Starting just before Episode 2.12 then starts to go AU, loosely based on that last two episodes of season 2_

Vasey's chambers had always seemed a cold place to Guy. He knew great luxury was held within it's walls, but it always gave him a sense of overwhelming treachery, much like the den of a poisonous snake. The Sheriff tended to horde things. If he were physically able, he would have concealed everything he possessed on his person, but instead he hid things of value in his chamber where precious items can be close at hand and away from prying eyes. The other reason for hoarding these possessions nearby was for expediency, in case the need to flee Nottingham arose. Guy of Gisborne had often thought that Robin Hood was foolish in not seeing this weakness in the Sheriff. For if Robin had sniffed out this flaw, he and his men could easily gain a huge advantage by wounding the pride and the deep-seated greediness of the devious man. It is this thought that is going through Gisborne's mind, as it has many times before, while he and the Sheriff plot their trip to the Holy Land in the Sheriff's rooms far from the ears of others.

"You know Gisborne, I really think that our dear Marian should come on our little journey. Don't you?"

"My Lord?"

"You see Gisborne, when the wolf plots it is best to use sheep's clothing. And who is more able to misdirect and distract than our _innocent_ lamb Marian, hmm?"

"I do not think Marian will be persuaded to go to the Holy Land to…dethrone a King, my Lord," Guy responds cautiously as both men rise, having neared the conclusion of their dastardly plans.

"I hardly think we shall tell the little dear the real reason for our trip. Tell her it's a holy pilgrimage and she can pray for her father, or shackle her and toss her in with the luggage for all I care. Just be sure to gag her, I'd hate to hear her incessant bleating." Vasey sneers with a certain amount of glee at the vision of a gagged Marian perched atop trunks on the back of the carriage, traveling through the cold English rain. Sir Guy's mind races with the implications of the Sheriff's plan to include Marian; he doesn't like it.

"Cheer up Gisborne. I should think you would be happy to have your lady love along for the ride!" Vasey remarks caustically noticing the frown appear on Guy's face. "After all, if you're a good boy and keep your wits about you…I promise as the chaperon of this expedition I'll look the other way when you hold hands in the carriage," the Sheriff says reaching over to pat Sir Guy on the shoulder with an air of condescension. Guy's jaw noticeably tightens; his fist clenches behind his back. After one drawn breath he releases some of his tension, steps back, and inclines his head in assent.

Guy leaves the Sheriff and makes his way to Marian in order to fulfill the unpleasant task of informing her that her presence is required on a trip to the Holy Land. She will not be placated with shoddy excuses for this trip. The whole idea of involving Marian is painful. He can't tell her everything without endangering his position. Marian is intelligent and resourceful, but willing to follow his commands she is not. This has proven problematic in the past, to say the least.

His pace becomes slower as he approaches her room. He stares in hesitation at her door before he knocks. Guy takes one moment to steel himself before he goes into battle. With a heavy sigh he pushes open the door. Marian sits by the fire mending some cloth with complete tranquility. It is a wonder to Guy that she can inflict much damage with a sword, she can use her sharpened tongue in defense of peasants, and then play the lady and take up her embroidery.

"Are you going to stand at the entrance and gawk all day? I can't imagine what seems so fascinating about needle work." Marian teases. "Is there a reason why you've come to see me?"

"Do I need a reason to come see you?" Guy questions.

"Perhaps not…but it seems to me that you have come with a purpose in mind and one you do not like." Marian informs him glancing up from her work.

"How do you know what I have in mind?" He asks with the slightest touch of annoyance.

"Your footsteps. I could hear you. You used your determined stomp and then paused just outside my room debating whether or not to come in."

"I do not stomp," he says with a frown.

"No, of course not," Marian replies with false seriousness.

"However you are right. I do have news. The Sheriff has planned an expedition to the Holy Land for a pilgrimage; he has requested that you and I join him on his journey." Marian's eyes narrow at this, and Guy waits for the fallout but is greatly surprised by her next words.

"When do we leave?" Marian asks, her face the perfect picture of compliance.

"As soon as your ladyship can finish preparations for leaving, we will be underway," he replies stunned at her quiet compliance.

"Excellent. I will start this very moment."

Guy stiffly nods and hesitantly backs out of Lady Marian's apartments.

Once alone she considers her options. 'If Guy and the Sheriff are planning to go to the Holy Land, it can only mean one thing… they are plotting to kill the King! Fortunate for my part, Vasey has some twisted scheme that involves me. If only I could warn Robin, but there is no time to send a message. Should I be caught, it would ruin any chance I have to foil the Sheriff's attack. I shall go to the Holy Land with the Sheriff to bring down this conspiracy against the King.'

Much to Sir Guy's regret Alan A'Dale vanished to return to his former master after learning of the danger his friends were in from the mercenaries. While the hired men purposely distract Robin and the others; Guy, the Sheriff, and Marian set out south to Dorset. From Dorset a small ship awaits to make the fastest route to King Richard and his Holy War. South the ship travels around to the Great Sea then east towards the sun.

After Alan's timely reunion with the others, the band of thieves set out with noble ideas of saving King, country, and Lady Marian. Their journey proves long, but they endeavor to catch the traitor's trail.

_Acre 1192_

_Episode 2.13 _

"Have you thought about what I said? You are a decent man, Guy. You're not a killer. Turn against the Sheriff…"

Her promise from his last visit lingers in the words that she now speaks. His eyes watch carefully for any danger from above, a sign that his next words might be overheard. He places a finger up to his lips as a warning for both their sakes. Speaking just above a whisper, she continues,

"This is your chance, your last chance to be a good man."

With so much at stake he can't fail. As tempting as her offer is, he must not succumb to her wishes. Marian has yet to realize the overwhelming truth of who the rest of the players are in this complicated game. He will try to show her just a fragment of the true man he is beneath the lies. In the past he has let her view the small cracks in his façade hoping she will really see what is before her. Every time he thinks she's ready, something always blinds her and drags her back from the truth. Still he hopes. It is all Guy has.

"What is your decision?" Marian whispers impatiently. The night is stifling and the air seems to cling and weigh down any movement from the living, giving an oppressive touch to the city's inhabitants. It's as if the land wishes to silently smother all that breathe the heat of the desert air. Guy walks slowly over to her with a strong, steady stride and locks his eyes with hers. The force of her demand is weakened by her gaze drawing to his own. Never before has he looked at her with such urgency and truth. It makes her want to back away, to run from the intimacy of this look. When Guy finally speaks, his voice is a quiet, low whisper but has more strength and force than any of his roared commands ever could.

"Marian, I once told you that you did not know me as well as you think." He pauses as both remember that conversation.

"There are far too many things in play that you cannot know. I will not answer your demand…Instead I find I must make one of you."

At this he pauses; he can see the flare of anger and defiance gather in her eyes. He expected it, but it does not change the fact he must continue.

"There will come a time of choice; we cannot predict all future events. But promise me when the time comes that I ask for that trust…you will yield to that request."

Marian's irritation at his words almost chokes her. She rolls her head to the side breaking his eye contact. He will not permit it; stepping closer his hand shoots out to grip her chin and forces her gaze back to him. Around them the soft sounds of Acre die away through ghostly whispers, over the sounds of the agitated breath of those present. The struggle she feels inside to replace her feelings of abhorrence with a mask of false compliance is crumbling under the weight of her anxiety for Robin and the others. He can see her falter in what is usually her strength: manipulation.

"I do NOT have time", he grinds out. "Swear loyalty to me and in return for your faith, I will prove true."

Something is wrong. Marian's eyes search his; they look steadily back into hers. Her mind keeps working furiously to find answers that are just beyond her reach. He is different. It frightens her. It was as if the request is being asked of her by a man she does not know.

"Swear it," Guy urges. She returns his stare with equal intensity and with a measure hostility. Something in their game of wits and strategy has shifted; she knows without being told that lives, including her own, will hang on this single promise.

"I swear on the soul of my father." She whispers heavy with warning. Should he betray her trust they both know the cold outcome.

Guy gives a sharp nod, releases Marian from his grip, and leaves silently. She hopes she will not regret the future consequence of this promise.

*******

Marian had always seen time was never a friend to her when disaster strikes. Time to make well-thought-out decisions and choices is a luxury she cannot always have. So instinct must surge ahead, and thoughts must bow to the action of the moment. In the center of Acre's town square, she see's events will unfold that could change the course of history. In one terrifying second all the plots to take a man's life seem at hand. Her fear stirs within her. One horrific moment and the shooting of one arrow mean the looming possibility of the death of a king, her King.

Both Marian and Guy look towards the King as they hear the sound of the arrow as it flies through the air, a whistle as it pierces the heavens and reaches its mark. The disaster she has feared has struck. All her plans against such a tragedy have been for naught. Marian stares in horror as King Richard yields to the force of the arrow; he sinks to the ground from his destrier. Sir Guy stiffens as he too watches these events take place. His eyes scan the square searching for danger. He draws his sword. Using long, hurried strides he makes for the king. Determined now is the time to act, he cannot make a false step. Everything he has endured over the past years has led to this moment.

"Guy!" She calls out fiercely and starts racing to intercept his advancement towards the King. His eyes are still scanning carefully as he approaches. Marian is both confident and fearful that she is all that stands in the way of unthinkable ruin.

"It's over Guy." She picks up a sword off the ground from one of the fallen. Several smaller battles have been fought in the square around her; some have yet to be decided and continue on the roof tops and alley ways. Guy sees what she does not; several men are cautiously picking their way through the shadows like slithering serpents to surround the fallen King. She continues,

"All this time I've been fighting for England. Do you think I'm going to let you kill England?" She still grasps to the hope that the King is not fatally wounded. His focus is drawn back to her. Guy slices through the air in front of her as a warning.

"Marian! Get out of the way!"

"You'll have to kill me first!"

She raises the sword momentarily surprised at how heavy it feels in her hand. Sir Guy's eyes sweep around to see the progress of the others. There isn't time to persuade Marian to go to safety. Like ravenous dogs to their prey these men see their opening. There are just three, but all are true proficients of the merciless kill. Turning quickly back, Guy looks intently at Marian.

"No. You owe me a promise. I call for it now!"

Before the words finish leaving his lips, it is all he needs to make her hesitate for just the briefest instant. He surges ahead using his sword to dislodge Marian's from her hand. At the same time he uses his leg to sweep behind hers knocking her to the ground. In that same swift movement he spins deftly raising one arm and then the other. He launches his own sword from his right hand. Then, Marian's sword flies from his left. They reach their targets: one a Saracen and the other a Black Knight who had shadowed them all the way from England. The third stands over the king with sword raised high. It is one of Richard's own men. Sir Guy dives forward with dagger in hand. After a brief struggle in the sand, Guy accomplishes the gruesome task of slicing through the man's throat.

He rises to his feet. His eyes close for the briefest moment in relief that the torment may be over. He knows better than to let his guard down, but the taking of life has always been somewhat distasteful to him. His hand still grasping the bloody dagger, it feels heavy with the weight of all his actions. Marian's shock at what has happened is quickly replaced by horror at what she next sees. Arrows in quick succession fly through the air. They have been discharged from Robin's bow as he stands loftily on one of the rooftops above the square. He feels satisfaction as the arrows find their true mark in Sir Guy. There is not even time to cry out warning. Marian's eyes widen with shock as each arrow pierces the flesh of the man standing before her. Her disbelief and sense of justice threaten to suffocate her.

Robin had not witnessed the surprising events moments before; he only saw Guy standing with bloodied knife in hand over the King. He had been delayed with a confrontation with the Sheriff which ended with the Sheriff fleeing and vowing heaven and hell as witnesses to his personal revenge on Robin Hood. Robin did not delay in his descent to the fallen King, and others followed his lead rushing to the scene of bloodshed.

Guy lurches forward into the sand from the force of the arrows' impact. His body sends up a hot cloud of dust into the air as blood begins to drip down into the parched earth; it is easily swallowed like all the other blood that has been spilled in this Holy Land.


End file.
